A Thimble For A Kiss
by PixieDust666
Summary: UPDATED! "Peter?" Wendy whispered as soft as the wind,"Oh peter I have almost given up in hoping that you would come back to me," Her voice trailed off, leaving a single tear dangling on her cheek. Ch. 3 is up.
1. A thimble for a Kiss

~ Chapter One ~  
  
" Wendy!" John yelled from the other from his bed, " Why don't you just give up in hoping that Peter will come back."  
  
Wendy Darling ignored his brother and turned her face to the wide open window, her hair moving swiftly in the warm summer breeze of London. Her eyes never a moment leaving the starlit sky. He must be coming back, she thought as her heart twisted, he promised me. Wendy held up the kiss that Peter gave her as a returned kiss. She never ever had taken it off. It was more than just a simple returning kiss, it felt more.  
  
Wendy stood up and walked to where the boys are playing , Michael and the other lost boys where pretending to be hook's men when John is pretending to be Peter Pan.  
  
" Wendy", She looked down at a boy tucking at her new dress, " Did Peter forget about us?"  
  
At the mention of forgetting, Wending swallowed the lump in her throat, the pain in her chest grew stronger. What if he really did forget? Even now, his image in her mind is trailing off, blurred and unfocused. His voice was fading away in her memory and she had to think hard just to make out what he used to say to her. She missed the mischievous grin in his eyes, his strong yet boyish voice, most of all, she hungered for his kiss. Her eyes filled up as she reached the thought of that. Peter wouldn't have given her kiss away, had he? The kiss that he gave him to save his life?  
  
" Wendy dear! Time to go to bed!" A lovely voice of a woman called from outside the locked nursery door. They heard a click as the door flung open, there stood Mrs. Darling with a chain of keys. " I told you not to lock the door, didn't you hear me?" She fumbled to get the keys organized.  
  
" Oh mother, we are sorry." The boys apologized in unison. " I'm sorry mother," Wendy picked up one of the fake wood made sword that Nibs was still fooling around with, " I'll hurry up and tuck them in." " Oh, that's alright dear, I'll tuck them in tonight." Mrs. Darling picked up her dress and walked carefully, making sure she wasn't stepping on any toys. " You should go put your sleeping gown on dear, I know you're trying to breathe through that corset of yours." Her mother smiled slightly.  
  
Wendy looked down at her dress, true, she is fighting to breathe with the corset on. They were killing her. But every woman has to wear it. Now that she is sixteen, she is expected to wear them every single day.  
  
Wendy sighed and smiled warmly at the boys, who smiled back at her cheerfully. I should tell mother that I have to stay here for a while, she thought, maybe Peter, just maybe, would come budging in like he always does. But then again, Wendy thought to herself, he hasn't come back like he promised that he would four years ago. What are the chances that he would come flying through the window? Her heartache grew worse, her eyes burnt and soon was filled up again. She turned form her mother and the boys to quickly wipe it away. She turned around and noticed all eyes focused on her. This made her feel uneasy.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Darling reached and placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder, making her feel even uneasier. " I'm quite fine mother." Wendy lied, smiling warmly, "I'll go to my room now." Wendy walked fast out of the room, feeling that the tension had left. She could breathe again, but with this corset on, It still feels weird.  
  
Wendy stopped in front of her bedroom door. Just two months ago, Mrs. And Mr. Darling had insisted her to get her own bedroom. The first couple of nights she slept alone in her new and mess free room felt lonely and she missed the sound of laughter that came from the boys. She missed the good old times when she would dress up as Cinderella with a wooden sword and pretending to be fighting pirates. She missed the boys admiring faces as she defeated all the pirates and lives happily ever after with her prince.  
  
But all had to change. Wendy grew up, and she'll never be the same again.  
  
Wendy sighed and placed her hand on the door knob. She closed her eyes and turned slightly. The door opened with a click and she was now standing infront of a totally clean and tidy room. Wendy simply stared blankly. What's so good about being so tidy? She thought to herself. There is no difference, without Peter.  
  
The knot in her heart, again, tightened. She flung herself on her bed and placed her face entirely into the fresh cleaned sheets. Afraid to let anyone see her cry.  
  
She quietly untied her corset and slipped into her sleeping gown. She sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair slowly, never letting her mind off Peter, And the good times they had in Neverland.  
  
" Peter," She mumbled to herself, "Why haven't you come back? Have you forgotten us?"  
  
Tears poured down her cheeks instantly, she could not stop them but cried harder and harder. Her cheeks was soon stained with dried tear marks, her eyes swelled red. Her reflection was staring at her blankly, like her soul was sucked out of her body. She could see nothing but feel the pain in her heart, it ached and ached and never seemed to be able to stop.  
  
Finally she pulled herself together and decided to rest herself on her bed. Wendy stared sadly out the large window infront of her, the stars stared back at her, blinking cheerfully like they have never experienced pain all their life. They reminded her of Peter's eyes, always searching for new adventures, always staring at her with curiosity, Always showing the hate when people mentioned Hook's name. Wendy missed everything, even Hook!  
  
Why can't I just forget about all this nonsense? Wendy thought. " I'm a grown up now, I'm a woman. Soon to be engaged." Her voice trailed off, her lips trembled but she thought to herself, I can't cry, marriage is a beautiful thing. But she still found herself wiping off the tears that were coming down uncontrollably.  
  
She forced herself not to think anymore and get some good sleep. Her eyes were swelled up and she didn't want to look ugly for the party that will take place the next day. Thinking of the party, she quickly tucked herself under her sheets and closed her eyes. Her mind now totally blank.  
  
Wendy woke up startled in the middle of the night by a banging sound on her window. She walked cautiously to the window, picking up a large book on the way. Her heart pounded as she slowly pulled the curtain to the side.  
  
A figure of a young man stood infront of the window, hovering in the air. Wendy couldn't make out who was standing there for the man was standing in the darkness. She dropped the book in horror, she wanted to scream but nothing came out. She just found herself staring at the boy who was also curiously staring back at her.  
  
Then with a sudden movement, the man hovered under the moonlight. His face was lit up and there showed a familiar mischievous grin on his face. His messy blond hair curled up above his handsome face. His body was tanned and built and was covered with a lot of scars. Leaves were wrapped around his waist. His mouth curled up into a warm smile as he stared into Wendy's eyes.  
  
Wendy stared at this familiar figure, not moving an inch. The boy floated closer to the window and placed his hands onto it, mouthing the word " Wendy".  
  
"Peter.Pan." Wendy walked up to the window and placed her hands where Peter placed his. "Peter. you came back." 


	2. Broken Hearts

Hey everyone! I haven't been writing for a while, so yeah. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate all your comments, now, here's the story.  
  
~CHAPTER 2~ Broken Hearts  
  
Peter stared at the young woman on the other side of the window. Never a moment able to keep his eyes off her. Is that really Wendy? My Wendy? He thought to himself. He tilted his head to examine more of this beauty that stood before him. If she really is Wendy, Peter thought, she definitely have changed a lot. Her golden hair rested gently on her shoulders. Her eyes were still that same, intense blue color, but it was some how different, perhaps less childish?  
  
Peter shuddered and suddenly remembered that, he, was different as well. His shoulder was broader and stronger. His voice had changed totally. Compared with his new voice, his old voice suddenly sounded like a cry from a baby. His hair was still that messy blond and hadn't changed in any way. His body had developed more muscles from what he had. He was scared, at first he had thought that Hook had placed some kind of a curse on him, but that couldn't possibly be true. Hook was too stupid to know even the slightest thing about magic and stuff like that. It was just that, he was growing up.  
  
Peter's thoughts broke as his Wendy turned the lock that kept the window shut, it flung open and revealed more of what was of both of them. "Wendy?" Peter whispered, moving slowly towards her until he couldn't get any closer. From here, he could see even clearer of her eyes. It was beautiful, the same color and meaning that melted his heart years ago, that made him take her to neverland and never ever let go her, but he did, and he knew that he could never face her, he was a young man now.  
  
Wendy steadied herself as Peter placed cupped his hands on her cheeks. A sensational feeling rushed up to her face. Her face burned and she knew that she was blushing, deeply. She missed Peter's touch. She missed every single aspect of him. Things he used to do or say, she missed them deeply.  
  
"Peter?" She whispered so softly that it was likely to be blown away in the wind. " Oh, Peter, if you didn't come any sooner, I was afraid that I would really give up in hoping that you would come back." Her voice trailed off, leaving a single tear dangling down her cheek and dropped onto Peter's hand which was still holding tightly onto her cheeks. There was nothing more to say, nothing more she could say. She threw herself completely into his arms, her tears unable to stop in any cause. She held onto him tightly, afraid that he would leave her again, afraid that he would fly away leaving her alone once again in this lonely world. At the thought of that, she cried even harder and wondered if she could ever stop again. " Wendy," Peter Whispered into her ears, " Wendy.please.please don't cry." He was helpless, felt that he was useless. He blamed himself for what he had done to his lovely Wendy. In his memories Wendy was always so cheerful and happy with him. He couldn't bear to hear her cries, he held onto her tighter, knowing that there was nothing left for him to do. But he knew, she needed comfort, she needed understanding, especially from him. He knew that he had a place in her heart, a big one.  
  
After a long period of time, Wendy's sobs softened, and slowly she stopped crying and she loosened her grip. She pulled herself away while looking into those field-green eyes. She smiled warmly and Peter smiled back.  
  
There was something different, Wendy thought, obviously. Is he growing up? The question burnt inside her, she opened her mouth to ask but instead, all the hatred she kept all these years in her heart bursts out uncontrollably.  
  
" Why did you come back?" She snapped, Peter pulled back in shock, "how could you even face me after breaking your promise? I hate you, I hate you!"  
  
She threw her fists at him with all the force she had. Peter fell backward onto the wall and cried out with pain. But he just stood there, not mad, not sad, but stood there. Slowly the sides of his mouth curved up into a warm smile.  
  
Wendy's eyes burnt wand soon was filled up again. Not with rage but with regret. She didn't want to hurt him, not when she loved him.  
  
Peter knew that it was his fault that his Wendy was acting like this. Her eyes looked beautiful even filled with rage. He wanted her to forgive him, he knew that it was all his fault and hoped that Wendy would feel better after this punch.  
  
He held out his hand, it was a lot bigger than Wendy had remembered. She closed her eyes as tears trickled down her cheeks again, she ran up to him, locked her hands around his neck knowing that she'll never let him go again, ever.  
  
Peter held her waist with tightly, burying his face in her beautiful hair. He was sorry, he really was.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Peter!" Wendy said threw her sobs, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I-"  
  
Peter placed a finger on her lips, smiled and tilted his head. There lips were so close from each other. He felt her steady breath on his cheeks. All he had to do was to kiss her and-  
  
However, they were interrupted when the door to the bedroom clicked and flung open. A figure of a young man stood right before the couple. Outraged at the scene.  
  
"You!" He yelled at Peter, "Get away from my fiance!" 


	3. The Annoying Fiance

Thank you, people, for all the reviews. I haven't been writing for a long time because I had all these stupid skool stuff to do. Thanx for the reviews for it's something that keeps the author continue her works. ^_^ And now, the story..  
  
Peter pulled away from Wendy and stood firmly against the ground, staring at the stranger at the door. He placed his right hand cautiously against his dagger. The man, who so called Wendy his fiancé glared up at him with rage.  
  
"Who are you!" The young man yelled, cautiously backing away as Peter approached him slowly.  
  
"Peter, no!" Wendy cried to him, she pulled up her night gown and dashed for Peter. " No Peter, don't hurt him."  
  
Peter placed his attention on Wendy, she was running towards him, her eyes wide open with fear. Was she afraid that I would hurt this man? He thought.  
  
Wendy reached the two, trying to catch her breath. She tucked at Peter's arm and pulled him back gently. She didn't look at him but whispered in his ears something he couldn't understand.  
  
" So?! Who are you?!" The man shouted, now pushing his chest out as if he was stronger than his opponent. "And what are you doing with Wendy?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Peter replied still glaring at him, "it's non of your business!" He crossed his arms and looked away, what's wrong with him? He thought.  
  
"Anson please," Wendy said raising her eye brows annoyingly. " What are you doing here at this time of the night?"  
  
Anson walked up and pushed Peter away from Wendy, he stood still where Peter was, placed his hands on Wendy's shoulders with a smirk on his face. Peter eyes widened, how dare he touch MY Wendy? He thought to himself.  
  
"to check on you of course my darling,"Anson brushed Wendy's cheeks slightly with his delicate hand. She pulled away from him, feeling annoyed.  
  
"How nice of you," she replied sarcastically, "but I really don't think you should be in here right now." She crossed her arms against her chest, staring up at him waiting for a reply.  
  
"Then why is he here?!" Anson raised his voice slightly, pointing disgustingly at Peter. "I am your fiancé and yet, you have a man in your room at this time of night!"  
  
Peter couldn't take it. How dare this man yell at Wendy? Especially right in front of him. He was about to make his move when the door once again flung open.  
  
"What's going on in here?" A woman with a lovely voice stared up at the three, apparently fighting with eachother. "Anson, Wendy, and.who are you?"  
  
Peter rolled his eyes. Does anybody here know him? He thought, everyone should know about Pan!  
  
"I'm-" He was interrupted by Anson, who turned his face to him disgustingly. "I found him in Wendy's bedroom. I thought I heard Wendy talking to someone." He answered, turning his face to Wendy, who also glared at him. Peter was happy to see that Wendy gave no interest in him. " I came in and they were holding eachother!"  
  
Mrs. Darling gasped, her hand against her mouth, "Wendy! Is this true? Why do you even have this man in your room? Why is he-"  
  
She didn't finish her sentence but yanked Wendy away from Peter. Mrs. Darling took Wendy's arm and pulled her towards the door and stopped, frowning at Peter's clothes. She raised her head at him, and gave a smirk.  
  
"We will not allow people like you in this house!" She raised her voice at him. Wendy gasped at this remark. She had never ever heard something like this in her house, especially when it's coming from her mother!  
  
"Mother! What are you saying?"  
  
"You come with me young lady!" Mrs. Darling pulled her out the door.  
  
Peter's mind was filled with rage. His whole body burned with anger as Mrs. Darling made that remark about him. How dare she? He placed his mind on Wendy, who kept her eyes on him the whole time, as if waiting for him to do something to save her. He couldn't think of anything to say or do. He wanted to just pull out his dagger and get this over with, but Peter pan, does not hurt women.  
  
Peter frowned helplessly at Wendy. To his surprise, she smiled warmly at him. His hearted melted once again. His eyes never a moment leaving her. Her eyes still that warm ocean blue, there was no anger or fear but something else, something that he couldn't make out. Was that love? He smiled back at her, as if they were talking to eachother inside their hearts, he felt this warm feeling rushing over him. He kept smiling and it faded away until Wendy was gone, pulled away by her pathetic mother down the hallway.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry guys, this is kinda short. I'm not really into writing right now cauz I've got this huge test coming up. So worried! ( This one kinda sucked! ^_^ sry people if it was disappointing. ( I 'll do it better next time! Next ch. Coming soon. It'll be way better! Thanx for the reviews again. 


End file.
